LA BATALLA POR ALBA 14 Y 15
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: CAPITULOS 14 Y 15


**CAPITULO CATORCE: **

**LA PAZ ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.**

En el campamento teutón, Oleg el Negro era una furia incontenible.

A gritos y rugidos amedrentaba a sus hombres que, con la cabeza baja lo escuchaban.

El hombre reclamaba no solo el fracaso de aquella tarde, sino también que ya había recibido la noticia de que el Duque de Grandchester había atravesado con vida el Muro de Adriano. A estas alturas, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera sano y salvo en Alba, en la propiedad del Clan Andrew…

... Cuando Oleg y el resto de su numeroso ejército dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia Loch Ness, el ejército de Grandchester, casi 500 britanos, quedaron emboscados luchando de manera desigual contra un número superior de teutones.

Terius Grandchester y su comandante Charles, se lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas y sin temor hacia la batalla.

Es que no había otro camino, tenían que cruzar el Muro o morir intentándolo.

Muchos de los hombres de Grandchester habían muerto sin posibilidad de defenderse en la primera acometida de las flechas teutonas, pero no cejaron en su lucha.

Luego fue como si se repartieran en bandos, Charlie captó el plan de inmediato y lo aceptó sin decir una palabra a Terry de ello.

Unos se quedarían, cumpliendo su juramento de dar su vida por el joven duque, mientras Lord Terius y sus escoltas huían a través del muro.

Cuando Charlie vio el rostro de Terry sangrante, supo que si no salían de allí cuanto antes, no lo lograrían después. Su amigo era excelente espadachín y un combatiente muy diestro; pero no hay hombre que soporte una acometida tan desigual por diestro que fuera.

Mantenerlo ahí era perderlo en cualquier momento. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

Y es que no se esperaban una batalla, al menos no una como esa ni una emboscada tan desigual.

Tenían una sola oportunidad de salir y atravesar el muro, fallar sería poner en sobreaviso a los enemigos y sería vida perdida.

Cuando vio la oportunidad Charlie dio una sola orden una sola vez; orden que fue escuchada y seguida por unos cuantos mientras los demás se quedaban en la retaguardia.

Ese era el plan.

Terry de primero no entendió pero cuando lo hizo, Charlie prácticamente tuvo que jalar la brida de Theodora para sacarlo del campo de batalla y correr a todo galope por la entrada del muro con una corta guarnición detrás de ellos.

Al principio el joven duque se resistió, y es que él sabía que sus hombres no resistirían demasiado, huir para él era abandonarlos a su suerte.

Pero cierto era también, que él moriría de quedarse ahí. No tenían oportunidad contra los teutones esta vez.

Galopando como gacelas, Terry una sola vez miró hacia atrás, desde lejos pudo ver como sus hombres luchaban encarnizadamente, más que por sus vidas, por mantener entretenidos a los teutones mientras él se ponía a salvo.

El campo entero sembrado de los cuerpos mutilados de sus valientes y fieles soldados fue lo último que sus hermosos ojos verdiazules lograron percibir, antes de que la carrera incontenible de sus caballos los llevara a perderse entre los valles del verde territorio Albo.

Pero él estaba a salvo. Herido, sangrante, afiebrado y adolorido, pero vivo, y rumbo a reunirse con la mujer que amaba y ayudar a su futura familia a mantener Alba libre y en paz…

¡Eso era lo que tenía furioso a Oleg el Negro! Que sin miramientos escupía palabras insultantes hacia sus oficiales y sin piedad, les golpeaba con un látigo mientras ellos simplemente aguantaban la reprimenda y el castigo con el frio estoicismo propio de su raza.

Alistear Cornwell, golpeado, sentado en el piso y atado a un tronco solamente miraba, con dificultad por haber perdido sus espejuelos, esta escena sin comprender el significado de las palabras del tipo, sin lograr enterarse de que su amigo Terius Grandchester ha estado en peligro pero ya a salvo; pero sabiendo que el alto teutón estaba muy enfadado con sus hombres.

Con más gritos y ademanes, Oleg amedrentaba a sus soldados y entre una y otra señalaba al joven prisionero efusivamente.

Quizás les decía que no lo golpearan más… quizás les decía que lo maten de una vez.

Lo que fuera, él solo esperaba que sucediera pronto; ya que no entendía el joven viajero, el motivo de que le mantengan cautivo…

Quizás… la idea de los teutones era cambiar su libertad por la vida de su tío ¡No! Eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Preferiría morir de una vez, que lo maten, que hagan con él lo que quieran; pero no poner en peligro la vida de su buen tío. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¡Oye! – exclamó Stear llamando la atención de Oleg – Sí, si tú, grandulón ¿Hablas mi lengua? ¿Sí? No creo que tantos años en tierras británicas y no hables nuestra lengua.

Oleg lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Se acercó a él, observándolo como a un insecto, desde lo alto de su enorme estatura.

Se acuclilló al lado de él, y lo miró a los ojos mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo al final el teutón con su voz grave y seca.

-¡Ah! Ya sabía yo que hablabas mi lengua, es que es una lógica indiscutible ...

-No seas imbécil muchacho – dijo Oleg con sorna – no trates de hacerte el simpático, di lo que quieres o te corto la lengua.

-Bien - dijo Stear - quiero saber por qué estoy aquí ¿eh? ¿Para qué me has cogido prisionero? No creo que sea solo para que tus hombres se diviertan pateándome cada vez que pasan por aquí. Dime para qué me tienes aquí.

-Veamos…- dijo el teutón fingiendo concentración al lado del asustado joven que trataba de mantenerse sereno – Tú que eres tan… "lógico" a ver si le hallas una respuesta.

-A estas alturas ya se me ocurriría cualquier cosa de ustedes.

-¡Bien! – dijo el teutón con tono burlón – cualquier cosa está bien ¡muy bien! Te diré qué; esperemos a que tú tío o su amigo Cabeza de León se presenten aquí y entonces podrás ser testigo en primera fila del porqué tú estás aquí – Oleg se puso de pie lentamente dejando escapar una risita y se alejaba de él – Ah y no te preocupes que ya les ordené a mis soldados que no te golpeen… mucho.

El teutón se alejó del muchacho riendo sin mirar atrás, un hombre pasó a su lado golpeando su rodilla con la punta de la bota, pero eso a Stear ahora no le estaba importando mucho.

Desgraciadamente tenía razón, su lógica genial una vez más le daba la razón. Si, él estaba ahí en calidad de mercancía de trueque.

Los teutones esperaban que Lord Albert Andrew se presentara reclamando a su sobrino para tener la oportunidad de matarlo; pero como Oleg mismo había dicho, Cabeza de León también podría venir.

Machel… si venía sola no tenía oportunidad de ningún tipo, ni su tío tampoco.

Es más, lo más probable es que ni si quiera le dejaran libre si venía cualquiera de los dos, o ambos a ofrecerse en bandeja de plata.

Ya era hombre muerto.

Si ellos se entregaban, los teutones ganaban. Alba quedaba sin protección y nadie impediría que la arrasaran y la conquistaran como suya.

Stear dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el tronco al cual estaba atado, mirando el cielo gris de su amada Alba, pensando que, si hubiera tenido una ligera sospecha de que algo como esto sucedería jamás la habría abandonado.

De saber que le había quedado tan poco tiempo para levantar la vista y ver su cielo casi azul…

De haber sabido que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de mirar el amanecer por su ventana…

De volver a ver los prados verdes donde se pierde sin confines la mirada.

De haber sabido que no volvería a sentir el aroma de su tierra nuevamente, nunca hubiera salido de su patria, hubiera pasado más tiempo junto a su hermano menor; hubiera disfrutado más de Candice; hubiera peleado menos con Neil.

Se hubiera aguantado las rabietas de Eliza y habría escuchado con mayor atención a George.

Si hubiera sabido que no volvería a ver su tierra, hubiera salido a lomos de un caballo a correr a todo viento por la estepa libre del Ness, y se la hubiera llevado a ella apretada a su regazo.

¿Qué pensamiento era ese? ¡Si acababa de conocerla!… esa idea lo hizo sonreír ligeramente mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba escondida entre la mugre y la sangre seca que cubría su rostro.

Si, acababa de conocerla; pero era tan linda… Si hubiera sabido que no volvería a verla, la habría besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, antes de dejarle el catalejos.

De lejos, agazapada entre los fríos hierbajos del Loch Ness, una pequeña figura que se disimulaba muy bien entre ellas, acechaba el campamento teutón.

Lograba verlos ir de aquí para allá, escuchaba sus risas estridentes y vulgares.

Los veía sentarse junto al fuego y engullir grandes trozos de carne de venado.

Entrar y salir de sus tiendas envueltos en pieles…

Entonces logró verlo, en un tronco sembrado en medio del campamento y justo para ese propósito.

Yacía sentado en la tierra con las manos atadas en la espalda, tenía su chaqueta de piel de camello rasgada en varias partes, y el hermoso rostro cubierto de mugre y sangre seca.

Estaba tan golpeado que no definía ella si estaba dormido a causa del frío infernal o desmayado a causa de los golpes.

El frío… seguramente era el frío. Si ella ahí estaba congelándose, ya se imaginaba como estaría él.

Lo único que la jovencita disfrazada con una máscara que emulaba el rostro de un mapache deseaba, era poder acercarse a él y susurrarle al oído que todo iba a estar bien y que pronto estaría en casa sano y salvo.

Pero también sabía que ahora no podría actuar, tendría que esperar al anochecer y más allá. Cuando los enormes guerreros durmieran y hubiera solo uno o dos montando guardia.

Sino, sería imposible para ninguno de los dos salir de ahí con vida.

Mimi, recostada pecho a tierra con sus ojos claros que miraban lejos, esperó con paciencia y disciplina, mientras el atardecer le caía en la espalda.

-¡Soy de la idea que se queden hasta que amanezca!– decía George mientras la joven líder parecía realmente una leona enjaulada caminando de aquí para allá en medio del gran salón.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, George tiene razón – dijo Archie dando un puño en la pared – ahora mismo no hacemos nada.

- No, no – dijo la joven meditabunda - un ataque sorpresa por la noche, ellos no se lo esperarán...

-Machel, estás desesperada – dijo Albert acercándose a ella y sujetando sus hombros suavemente - ¿En realidad crees que ellos no están esperando alguna acción de nuestra parte?

-Tienes razón – dijo ella en un suspiro – es solo que, ya no se me ocurre nada, estoy bloqueada.

-Es normal, estás preocupada por tu compañera. Pero estará bien, está entrenada por ti ¿no es así? Y todas ustedes han logrado mantenerse vivas todo este tiempo es porque saben cómo actuar.

-No; si nos hemos mantenido vivas todo este tiempo es porque trabajamos en equipo. Una de nosotras sola no sobrevive a nada. Ella lo sabe y sin embargo de fue sola ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando esa niña tonta!

-Yo tengo una ligera idea – dijo una suave voz detrás de ellos – pero me reservo el derecho a exteriorizarla.

-¡Candice! ¿Cómo sigue Terius? – preguntó Archie.

-Duerme ahora, pero está bien. Sus heridas nada más eran superficiales.

-Tú también deberías dormir hermanita – habló Anthony – te vez abatida.

- No es para menos ¿acaso creen que somos de fierro? – dijo Eliza entrando en el salón y dejándose caer en la silla de Albert con las piernas cruzadas – nosotras lo estamos pasando tan mal como ustedes y nos preocupamos lo mismo.

-¿No dormías hermanita?- dijo Neil acercándose a ella

-¿¡Quién puede! Con Stear prisionero y esos monstruos tan cerca… temo dormirme y despertar en medio de llamas.

-Eso no va a suceder sobrina – dijo Albert posando la mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de la joven pelirroja , toque que hizo que la joven suavizara su semblante – ve a descansar, todos vayan a sus habitaciones y traten de descansar.

-¿Y si nos atacan hermano?

-No se preocupe Lord Anthony – dijo Machel – los soldados del duque están montando guardia y mis chicas están alerta. Si algo sucede en medio de la noche, podremos actuar.

Afuera, las demás chicas se preguntaban qué tanto estaban hablando ahí dentro.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que la muy arrebatada se había ido de aquí? – preguntaba Anilú

-No sé – dijo Jovana – pero cuando la traigamos de vuelta le voy a dar uno…

-Basta…- exclamó Wendolyn – primero hay que rogar que podamos traerla de vuelta. No sabemos lo que a estas alturas pudo ya haberle sucedido allá sola.

-¡Bueno ya estuvo bien de tanto chitchat! – dijo Annalise arengando a las jovencitas que charlaban junto al fuego – adentro ustedes tres a dormir de una vez.

-¡Nos tratas como niñas! – dijo Anilú.

-No rezongues, has caso – murmuró Jana dándole un codazo.

-Es mejor así, mañana va a ser un día pesado- dijo Jovana –aunque francamente no creo que pueda dormir.

Wendolyn se alejó de la tienda, mientras afuera de la misma Annalise y Angie se quedaban montando la primera guardia de la noche.

A pesar de estar rodeadas por los soldados de Grandchester, las jóvenes no perdían la costumbre de hacer la guardia y estar alertas… era una buena costumbre.

Wendolyn subió hasta la atalaya de los muros del pequeño castillo.

La noche estaba muy fría, no se imaginaba ella dónde estaría su amiga con el viento tan frío que llegaba del Ness.

-Mimi…- murmuró la joven, mirando hacia el horizonte absolutamente negro, que ni la luna lo alumbraba por las nubes que la cubrían.

A lo lejos, la tenue luz de una fogata, le indicaba la posición exacta de los teutones que tenían a Stear. Internamente rogó que su amiga estuviera muy lejos de su alcance, y que la noche fuera propicia para que pasara desapercibida.

Descansa hermanita – dijo Neil al dejar a Eliza en la puerta de su habitación.

-Tú también descansa – le dijo ella –métete a tu habitación y duerme un poco. No andes dando vueltas por ahí, no quiero que te alcance una flecha perdida

Ya, deja la paranoia. Estás muy nerviosa Eliza ¿Siguen atormentándote las runas?

No… ya no las leí más desde la última vez. No me agradan las malas noticias… Las runas dijeron que algo malo iba a suceder y Stear…

Ya... Metete a tu cuarto – dijo Neil besando la frente de su hermana.

Tú también, duerme un rato- dijo la joven cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Neil se encaminó hacia su habitación, pero luego dio media vuelta y decidió salir un rato. No se sentía como para estar encerrado.

Desde el balcón, logró ver una sombra dentro de una de las atalayas; primero pensó que sería un guardia, pues esa es su posición pero luego se fijó mejor, y se dijo que era casi un milagro que en medio de la negrura de la noche, apenas iluminada por la débil luz de las antorchas del patio, él hubiera logrado percibir el largo cabello negro de la mujer que estaba ahí.

Wendolyn estaba ensimismada mirando aquella tenue luz muy a lo lejos en el valle del Ness; una ráfaga de viento frio proveniente del Ness la azotó en aquel instante y ella se abrazó a sí misma, justo cuando sintió que una manta caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros

Un tartán…

La joven se dio la vuelta y se topó de frente con los ojos claros de Lord Neil que la miraban pacíficamente.

Wendolyn solamente atinó a sonreír ligeramente bajando la mirada. La última vez que habían hablado fue aquella donde él muy quitado de la ´pena le había dicho así, con desparpajo, que le gustaba mucho.

Varios días habían pasado desde entonces y ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes.

-Wendolyn yo… con respecto a lo que te dije…

-No me diga nada – lo interrumpió ella – Por favor no me diga nada de aquello. No hoy… espere a que todo este infierno se termine, luego de eso, luego de que lamentemos a nuestros muertos y mal o bien nos sepamos en paz; y si ambos continuamos vivos, claro. Entonces me dice lo que usted quiera y le prometo que seré toda oídos.

El asintió ligeramente, la joven se envolvió completamente en el tartán y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Pero él, caprichoso como era no iba a dejarla ir sin algo a cambio, algo que le asegurara que sus palabras serían ciertas; algo que le asegurara que sí, ella sería toda oídos a todo lo que él le quisiera decir… No resistió tomarla de una mano sorpresivamente y acercarla a él.

Ella no se resistió y de inmediato un beso, el primero de diversas maneras para ambos, se dio a cabo en esa noche.

Wendolyn lo dejó, abrazar su cintura, invadir su boca. Era la primera vez que un hombre se atrevía o que ella lo permitía, pero no sintió temor de ningún tipo y correspondió a la caricia.

Luego, en silencio, ella se separó de él.

Neil ya no la detuvo, la miró irse con su tartán bien envuelto a sus hombros, bajar las escalinatas, atravesar el patio y entrar a la tienda.

En el salón, Machel se encontraba sentada en el piso de piedra, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mirando crepitar el fuego que tenía en frente.

Su mente estaba tan cansada como su cuerpo, y sin embargo, ella sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño si se iba a la tienda. Por eso se había quedado ahí, en ese salón a oscuras solo iluminada por el calor del fuego.

No sintió los pasos que se le acercaron por detrás. Ni percibió la alta silueta que se sentó discretamente a su lado.

La verdad es que a Machel hubiera podido matarla en ese preciso momento un teutón, y ella no se habría dado cuenta.

-¿Insomnio? – aquella voz la hizo sobresaltar, ella volteó el rostro sumamente asombrada de que no hubiera percibido nada a su alrededor.

Y a la vez azorada de que fuera posible que fuera justo él…

¿Es que acaso lo había llamado con sus pensamientos?

La sola idea hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran, pero gracias a la oscuridad del salón y el color del fuego, nadie hubiera notado nada.

Imposible que pueda dormir, con todo lo que está pasando y lo que sin duda pasará mañana.

¿Qué Machel? – preguntó Albert suavemente -¿Qué es lo que sucederá mañana?

Mañana… - ella no pudo decirlo.

Mañana se desatará el infierno Machel.

No. El infierno está desatado hace mucho – dijo ella – para ti, el día que esos hombres pisaron tu feudo por primera vez. Para mí, una noche hace 10 años cuando ellos llegaron a destruir todo lo que tuvieran a su paso. Ese día se desató el infierno para mí, y no he logrado salir de él. Ni saldré, hasta que ese teutón y todos los que lo acompañan estén muertos.

Machel…- Albert suspiró dolido por las palabras de la joven, y es que él no alcanzaba a imaginar siquiera… pero con lo que le estaba tocando vivir a su gente y en carne propia, ya se iba dando una ligerísima idea.

¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que ese infierno se cierre para ti?

Imposible – dijo ella – ni para mí ni para ninguna de mis compañeras… quizás para las más chicas que eran niñas muy pequeñas y poco recuerdan, pero para el resto de nosotras que lo tenemos aún tan vívido… imposible.

Esperemos que mañana se cierre ese infierno entonces, y así todas ustedes puedan por fin descansar – dijo él poniéndose de pie.

¿Te vas? –preguntó ella mirándolo de frente.

Él se quedó así, mirándola desde su estatura, pensando que, fijándose bien, no era más que una niña asustada jugando a ser valiente, jugando a ser invencible y que realmente en este momento se había quedado ya sin ideas para continuar con la jugada ganadora y estaba desesperándose pensando en que perdería el juego.

Y nada sería tan grave si en verdad fuera un juego, pero no lo era. Porque ella se había echado encima la responsabilidad de 57 vidas, y ahora una de ellas se le escapaba de las manos sin que ella supiera que hacer para recuperarla.

Igual que él.

Él también desde joven se quedó solo, a cargo de una pequeña tropa de hermanos y sobrinos, y al mando de un feudo que no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigir.

Si los hombres que lo rodeaban no hubieran sido fieles a la familia ¿qué habría sido de él en su inexperiencia adolescente? Y si no hubiera tenido a George ¿Qué hubiera sido de él?

Ahora una de esas vidas; una de esas queridas vidas que él había jurado proteger estaba en gran peligro y él no sabía cómo actuar.

Sí… eran tan parecidos.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó de pronto, colocándose de rodillas ante ella – Dime que quede y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que salga el sol si es preciso.

Machel se quedó de una sola pieza sin saber qué responder, sin embargo, no sentía esa incomodidad de otras veces ahora.

Lo tenía ahí, tan cerca, a su lado. Tanto que casi podía calentarse con el calor que emanaba de él, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules, que se teñían purpuras a la luz el fuego de la chimenea.

-Quédate…- le dijo ella.

Una vez más, la mano de Albert atrapó la mejilla de la mujer que, a pesar de sentir la misma sensación que la había perdido la última vez que el hizo eso, esta vez no cerró los ojos ni sintió incontenibles ganas de llorar.

Ahora una nueva sensación inundaba todo su ser.

Albert acercó su rostro al de ella, Machel no se movió ni un centímetro.

La boca de él rozó la de ella, y esta vez sí cerró sus ojos, pero porque sintió que temblaba toda.

Albert tomó su rostro suave con ambas manos y afianzó su boca a la de ella.

Las manos de Machel se posaron sobre su pecho y recorrieron el camino hacia su espalda hasta que sus brazos lo rodearon por completo.

Albert empujó con su cuerpo lentamente hasta que la tuvo recostada sobre la alfombra del salón y él estuvo casi sobre ella.

Aquel beso que había empezado suave, delicado, casi infantil e inexperto; se había vuelto ahora candente, apremiante, exigente; tanto por ella como por él.

Las manos de Albert estrujaban la cintura de la joven suavemente mientras los brazos de ella apretaban la ancha espalda contra su pecho de doncella.

Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, podìa sentir cada parte del cuerpo de èl tensàndose sobre el suyo, sabía lo que sucedería si no lo detenía ¡si no se detenía! Pero… ¿valdría la pena detenerlo?

¿Por qué no? Si quizás mañana ya todo estaría terminado, quizás mañana sería el último sol que vería.

¿Por qué no aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo y, por una vez, abandonarse a ello?

Él lo notó; notó la nerviosa disposición de ella; y entendió que no era facilitar la diligencia.

Entendió, porque por un momento él pensó exactamente lo mismo que ella; que esta sería una especie de última cena. Y aunque sabía que de cierto modo así sería, se detuvo, porque ella, que tanto había sacrificado en la vida, no se merecía un sacrificio más.

No así, porque no era el modo y definitivamente no era el momento.

Albert se separó de ella solo un poco, y vio en los ojos de ella, que lo que a él le bullía en el pecho, era plenamente correspondido, y eso, a la vez que acrecentaba su deseo, también afianzaba su decisión de esperar a ver qué deparaba el mañana.

Con un respiro profundo, envolvió a Machel entre sus brazos un momento, y luego recostó la espalda en una pared, llevándosela con él y acomodándola sobre su pecho.

Ella cerró los ojos aferrándose a ese pecho con necesidad, con gratitud, con pasión… con todos esos sentimientos encontrados y maravillosos que ese hombre sin igual había despertado en ella por primera vez y de una vez por todas.

Albert se despojó del tartán de su pecho, y lo colocó sobre ella.

La noche era particularmente fría.

Sin decir una sola palabra, sin moverse, sin mirarse de nuevo, se quedaron así toda la noche esperando el amanecer.

Ahora estaban listos para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

**CAPITULO QUINCE: **

**¡PICTS AIDH DA CAHN!**

En medio de los bosques de pinos caledonios que rodean varias de las colinas albas, y que corren incluso mucho más allá del Muro de Adriano, un claro recibe al recinto que servía de residencia a aquellos llamados los fantasmas del bosque; llamados así, porque cuando menos era esperado, de en medio de los árboles brotaban aquellas figuras de cuerpos teñidos, hombres fieros, mujeres hermosas, espadas afiladas enhiestas a defender sus bosques de cualquier enemigo que osara importunarles.

Se hacían llamar Pictos, por la cualidad de ir a batalla con los cuerpos pintados. Pero, hace mucho que nadie veía a un picto luchar.

Habían prometido, luego de la romanización, que si les dejaban en paz, ellos dejarían en paz al resto, habían migrado totalmente hacia el norte del muro y se habían establecido en medio de los bosques albos teniendo como límite el mismo muro; y habían cumplido su promesa… incluso ahora mismo, muy a pesar de la zozobra que hacía presa de su soberana.

En medio del claro, una especie de palacio elaborado completamente en madera bellamente tallada, era el hogar de la persona que regía a esta raza fuerte y privada: Iuris, Reina de los Pictos.

Quien a este momento no lograba conciliar el sueño hace ya algunas semanas, desde que había dado una respuesta negativa a aquel joven hermoso y valiente que había venido humildemente a ella, solicitando ayuda.

¿Era válido? ¿Era posible que ella se negara a ayudar a vencer a los invasores del noroeste que venían a asolar Alba?

¿Acaso Alba no era su hogar también, y de su gente y de sus hijos?

¿Habría hecho bien?... La conciencia le gritaba que no.

Ahora mismo, ella había enviado vigías a los extremos de las fronteras y ya había recibido una mala noticia.

En el límite del muro, los teutones habían acabado con la vida de cientos de valientes soldados britanos que la habían brindado a cambio de la seguridad de su joven señor, un noble britano cristiano cuyo único objetivo era venir a prestar auxilio a quien ella se lo negó.

La conciencia le había acuciado hasta que decidió enviar una comitiva a no permitir que los cuerpos de los valientes fueran alimento de las rapaces y hacer que les enterraran en los límites del bosque.

Ahora mismo a solas, sin más compañía que la de un enorme lobo estepario echado al costado del trono y que seguía el incesante ir y venir de la bella mujer con sus ojos intensos amarillos; la Reina picta, caminaba de un lado al otro de su salón intranquila, en espera de otra noticia; pero su corazón se debatía en su pecho; primero porque aquella a quien había enviado a traer noticias era no solo su comandante de confianza, sino su propia hija, aquella que tiene el nombre del color del atardecer.

Y la otra razón es que su corazón le anticipaba que aquellas noticias tampoco habrían de ser buena.

Reina Iuris – escuchó la mujer la amada voz que estaba esperando. El lobo gimió complacido – Madre, sabía que estarías despierta.

Y yo sabía que llegarías hoy ¡Mi querida Scarlet! – dijo la reina dando un beso en la frente a la joven de cuerpo pintado que se le presentaba en frente - Dime…- dijo ella sentándose en su trono de madera - ¿Qué noticias me traes?

Los teutones están en Alba, Madre, han tenido una fuerte escaramuza más allá del valle del Nhis (Loch Ness) con el clan Andrew y las 58 guerreras, y ha muerto mucha gente.

¿¡Cabeza de León! – preguntó la dama expectante.

Ella y sus mujeres están bien, Madre, igual que Andrew. Pero…

¿Pero… qué niña? ¡habla! – preguntó ella

Mi Señora… los teutones tienen prisionero a uno de los sobrinos de Lord Albert Andrew.

La Reina Iuris se puso de pie lentamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las manos empuñadas en su mentón.

-Eso está mal… - murmuró la soberana bárbara – eso está muy mal, eso no debió suceder. Pobre muchacho.

-Lo mantienen atado en un tronco en medio del campamento, Madre. Todo el que pasa cerca de él parece tener derecho a golpearlo ¡los muy perros cobardes! Sin ir muy lejos, la noche está fría y el joven permanece ahí sin ningún tipo de protección. Y eso no es todo.

La reina Iuris se dio la vuelta bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ah pero hay algo más… Habla hija.

- Madre, tu sabes bien que los teutones no acostumbran a tomar prisioneros…

-Lo sé, si mantienen al chico Andrew ahí es porque Oleg quiere algo a cambio… pero ¿qué? – murmuraba pensativa la reina.

-Yo te lo puedo decir Mi Reina – dijo la joven acercándose a ella – el teutón quiere las cabezas de Albert Andrew y la de la guerrera Cabeza de León

Los ojos oscuros de la reina picta se clavaron fijos en los de la más joven que le hablaba y una luz de determinación cruzó por ellos.

Lo sentía mucho por los espíritus de sus antiguos que seguramente se revolverían por su desobediencia; pero ya ordenaría hecatombes en sus nombres y a sus dioses para perdonar su osadía al romper una promesa hecha hace tanto; pero su raza no podía permanecer impávida ante tanta injusticia.

-¡Eso es algo que no puede y no va a suceder! – exclamó la reina – ¡Da la alarma! Prepara a un grupo de guerreros y guerreras. Diles que tienen una hora para estar en el claro, armados y listos – mientras ente los ojos de su hija y mejor comandante, la Reina Iuris tomaba de la guinda de su pared, una gran espada orlada con el puño adornado con una gran piedra gris.

-¿Mi Señora? – dijo la más joven aun incrédula, mientras el lobo levantaba la cabeza y sus ojos relucían.

-Diles que vamos a rescatar al sobrino de Albert Andrew, y dependiendo como esté el panorama ¡prepárate! Porque es más que probable que los Pictos vayamos a la Batalla por Alba.

La madrugada era oscura y sumamente fría, el viento silbaba a través de todo el valle del Ness mientras barría fríamente todo a su paso.

No era tan malo después de todo, la canción del viento y su abrazo frío habían servido como arrullo a los pocos guardias que estaban en los lugares estratégicos del campamento teutón.

La joven miraba con mucho cuidado a los que estaban cerca del fuego, dar cabezadas hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

¡Era el momento!

Con mucho sigilo, Mimi se encaminó rápida e inaudiblemente a través de la hierba.

Tiene sus ventajas ser de presencia pequeña, los juncos altos la cubrían perfectamente mientras ella, agachándose ligeramente, lograba llegar cada vez más cerca de su destino.

Se adentró al campamento teutón con mucho sigilo, sus pasos de manera felina la transportaban delicada como la brisa, rauda como el viento, sin emitir ni un solo sonido que pudiera alertar los guardias que, llenos de carne y aguamiel, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

Dentro de una tienda, iluminada casi nada por un quinqué casi apagado, una sombra había sido percibida por unos ojos grises que no conciliaban el sueño.

Con espada en mano la joven recorrió el corto trayecto que le llevó hasta el centro mismo del campamento, donde al pie del fuego, dormían dos moles roncando escandalosamente.

Por ver los rostros de los tipos, la joven no vio una jícara de aguamiel en el suelo y la tropezó con su pie.

El ligero ruido que emitió la vasija al voltearse y derramar su contenido, fue tranquilamente acallado por los ronquidos de los sujetos.

Uno de ellos emitió un par de toses y se removió envuelto en su piel oscura.

Mimi se quedó estática, sin moverse ni un ápice, sin respirar siquiera, con la espada lista para descargar el golpe si fuera necesario.

El tipo volvió a roncar y ella respiró casi aliviada; casi, pues no podría hacerlo con tranquilidad hasta que ella y Lord Alistear salieran de ahí a salvo.

Lo vio, en un extremo oscuro del campamento, lejos del fuego.

Se acercó a él con mucho cuidado y cuando lo tuvo cerca se asombró casi hasta las lágrimas.

Su hermoso rostro hinchado por los golpes; sucio, manchado de sangre que se había encostrado sobre su piel.

La ropa casi hecha girones, su pecho, descubierto al frío.

Sus manos, casi moradas atadas a su espalda.

Ella colocó una de sus manos sobre las de él y las sintió heladas de muerte, y no era para menos, si la circulación estaba casi cortada y el frío que hacía era demasiado.

Si sabía que el joven seguía con vida, era nada más por las ligeras volutas de su aliento que se materializaban en contacto con el aire frío que los envolvía.

Volvió tras sus pasos hacia donde estaban los dos guardias dormidos.

Con el mango de su espada, propinó un tremendo golpe en el cráneo de uno de ellos y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Los despojó de sus pieles y volvió a donde estaba el joven Stear. Con la daga de su cinto ella logró liberar las manos del muchacho que al sentir que la sangre de golpe inundaba sus venas emitió un gemido.

La mano de Mimi se posó suavemente sobre la boca del joven quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al no reconocer nada de ella entre la negrura de la noche.

Shhhh - susurró ella – por favor no hagas ningún ruido o no saldremos de aquí.

¿Quién eres? - preguntó él en un susurro luego de un momento al no reconocer bien aquella voz.

Ella se removió el yelmo y la máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro fresco y su cabello claro

-¿Mimi? – dijo él en un suspiro.

-Si mi señor, soy yo ¿ves?

-No pequeña, casi no logro verte – dijo él mientras ella lo ayudaba a incorporar con sumo cuidado – no logro ver nada sin mis…

Justo cuando iba a completar la frase, las manos de Mimi con mucha delicadeza, colocaron el instrumento que facilitaba su visión, sobre el tabique de su nariz.

-¿Ahora sí?

Pues… eres lo más bello que he logrado ver en horas, mi bella señora Mimi.

La joven sonrió ligeramente, pero al instante ladeó su cabeza solo un centímetro aguzando su oído, le había parecido escuchar un ruido, aunque leve… ojalá solo una liebre.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí ¿puedes caminar?

-Apenas…- dijo el joven frotándose las manos – estoy todo entumecido y me muero de frío.

-Ten – dijo ella, colocándole encima las pieles que había robado a los guardias dormidos – vámonos, mientras más pronto salgamos de aquí será mejor, pero con cuidado.

-¿Y tus compañeras?

-Digamos que no pudieron venir… Oleg pidió la cabeza de Machel y creo que también la de tu tío a cambio de tu libertad…

-¡Lo sabía!

- … Venir por ti en grupo hubiera sido arriesgar tu vida, lo más seguro es que, ni aunque Machel se hubiera presentado sola, tu no habrías logrado salir de aquí con vida… Por eso vine sola.

-Exactamente lo mismo pensaba yo…Gracias por haber venido por mí.

-No tienes ni qué decirlo, no hubiera podido estar en paz si algo malo te sucediera. Vámonos.

-Espera… - dijo el joven – todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí amarrado solo he pensado en que hay tan poco tiempo para hacer lo que uno desea.

-Ahora tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo ¿Pero vámonos ya si?

- Ven aquí.

Stear tomó a la joven de la cintura y la atrajo a sí, sabía que no ofrecía la mejor visión para una mujer, pero, si no era ahora quizás no sería más nunca.

No he dejado de pensar, que esto es lo que he debido hacer aquella tarde que te presté el catalejos – dijo el joven y de inmediato unió su boca con la de ella.

Mimi dio un respingo y apretó los puños un segundo dejando caer su yelmo enmascarado; pero de inmediato la sensación de calor que invadió su cuerpo la volvió masilla entre las manos del caballero.

Con los ojos cerrados dejó que todo su ser se envolviera con la dulce sensación que los labios de Lord Alistear la hacía sentir.

Pero aquel dulce sueño que para ella se hacía eterno y en realidad duraba apenas segundo, sería interrumpido de la peor forma.

Mimi se separó de aquel mágico toque justo en el instante en que una sombra se cernía sobre ellos.

La joven logró empujar a Stear con las últimas, y caer ella misma sobre su espalda antes de que aquella gigantesca sombra negra se les fuera encima con el filo de una espada.

Estando en el piso, Stear se sintió como aturdido; primero estaba en las nubes y ahora… literalmente en tierra. Trató de incorporarse, pero una patada en su pecho lo mandó de bruces otra vez sin aire.

Mimi miró la gigantesca figura que se cernía sobre ella y no pudo moverse, recostada de espaldas sobre sus codos, la joven no hizo nada más que arrastrarse sobre sí misma, mientras el gigantesco teutón se acercaba a ella.

Un claro de luna iluminó ambas figuras, la joven logró ver la mole de su cuerpo y el cabello oscuro enmarcando un rostro afilado y anguloso donde brillaban unos ojos grises y fríos como el agua del Ness que la taladraba con la mirada.

En un momento el tipo frunció el ceño como asombrado por algo, la miró detenidamente cuan pequeña era, como fijándose en cada detalle de su vestuario…

¡Mimi… corre! – la voz de Stear sonó en la madrugada helada, mientras el joven se lanzaba a la espalda del gran sujeto, quien con un solo movimiento brusco logró deshacerse del cuerpo débil del muchacho.

Al verlo distraído Mimi le pasó un pie por las pantorrillas, haciéndolo perder pie y tambalearse poniendo una rodilla en la tierra, pero sin llegar a caer.

Así la joven logró ponerse de pie y correr hacia Alistear que yacía en el piso tratando de recuperarse del golpe.

Aun no lograba respirar bien después de la patada que le propinara y ahora esto.

-¡Vámonos! – dijo la joven colocando un brazo del joven alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras ellos trataban de correr, Oleg detrás de ellos con pasos lentos los seguía con una tranquilidad impresionante y la espada en la mano.

Mimi luego comprendió la tranquilidad del sujeto.

Frente a ellos, un grupo de hombres envueltos en pieles les cerraron el paso.

Frías sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de los tipos que tenían enfrente, Mimi se llevó la mano libre al cinto… su espada no estaba, debió dejarla caer junto con el yelmo.

Los teutones se acercaron a ellos lentamente, Stear y Mimi aun casi abrazados retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos solo para chocar con un muro… el pecho de Oleg el Negro que espada en mano los observaba desde su estatura.

No puede ser…- balbuceó la joven, justo en ese momento, la ancha mano del teutón agarró a Stear por el cuello y lo arrojó lejos hacia sus hombres.

Mimi asestó dos golpes muy fuertes en al pecho del tipo pero él apenas se tambaleó.

-¡No Mimi no luches, corre! – gritó Stear, pero la joven no se iba a ir sin él.

La ventaja de ser pequeña, es que puedes ser mucho más hábil para muchas cosas que otras personas.

Cuando el capitán teutón iba a agarrar a la joven por el cuello, ella fue mucho más rápida y se deslizó entre sus piernas.

Ya del otro lado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaban los guardias que ella había noqueado y tomó una de las lanzas caídas en el piso.

Oleg rió tenebrosamente bastoneando su espada que hizo sonar el viento neblinoso.

Se acercó a ella sonriente y asestó un golpe; la cara de Oleg fue un poema al asombro, cuando con un certero movimiento la pequeña jovencita logró bloquear su espada con la lanza y evitar su golpe.

El tipo golpeó nuevamente pero ella dio una vuelta en redondo bloqueando la espada con la lanza e intentando clavarla en el ancho pecho una y otra vez.

La pelea se caldeaba, Oleg se enfurecía al ver que sus golpes no hacían más que tambalear a la muchacha quien se manejaba con gran celeridad, manejando el arma en sus manos con una destreza que , si él no fuera un zorro viejo cazador, ya lo hubiera atravesado; ella era algo que él nunca había visto… o sí.

Sí la había visto antes, ese modo de pelear ya lo había visto; llevaba casi 10 años viendo ese estilo de lucha ¡pero era imposible!

Ya harto y más enfadado que el demonio, hizo un movimiento en falso para despistar a la joven, y lo logró, para luego agarrarla por cuello y sembrarla al piso.

-¿De dónde sales tú? – preguntó el tipo con su voz grave y acento grueso – no te he visto antes, pero te conozco. Sí, te conozco.

¡SUELTALAAAAA! – gritó Stear quien tampoco podía liberarse de los grilletes de acero que eran las manos de los guerreros teutones, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Justo cuando iba a asestar el golpe mortal a la joven, una bestia se lanzó rugiendo a Oleg haciéndolo caer de espaldas, el enorme animal se lanzó hacia un lado con el rostro transfigurado y mostrando los dientes; mientras, una mano agarró a Mimi levantándola en vilo por un brazo como si ella no pesara nada.

Al ver a su capitán en el piso, quieto ante el enorme lobo gris que tenía delante y que estaba en posición de caza listo para lanzarse a su presa, los demás soltaron al joven Stear y desenvainaron sus armas.

Mimi levantó la vista y se topó con un rostro irreconocible por la cantidad de símbolos pintados que lo adornaban, pero cuyos ojos oscuros tenían el fuego del que es labrado en batalla.

-¡PICTS AIDH DA CAHN!- la voz de la mujer que había levantado a Mimi del suelo resonó en el valle del Ness.

De inmediato el lobo se replegó y un grupo de hombres y mujeres, pintados con extraños símbolos aparecieron en la ladera cargando en sus manos espadas, lanzas, hachas y armas diversas.

Mimi se quedó estupefacta y los teutones más.

Oleg con los dientes apretados y rugiendo de furia se lanzó contra aquella mujer, alta como un hombre y de movimientos rápidos y certeros que rápidamente le dio batalla al gran Oleg haciéndolo rugir como un león furioso en cada acometida.

Una batalla se armaba, los pictos eran un número reducido pero presentaban buena lid.

Una joven de pequeñas trenzas que cruzaban todo su cráneo se acercó hasta Stear y lo ayudó a levantar del piso.

Mimi corrió hacia ellos colocándose a su lado.

Ambas ayudaron a Stear a salir de en medio de la salvaje escaramuza que se armaba.

Aunque estaba muy lastimado, el joven fue capaz de caminar, así ayudado por ambas jóvenes.

-No mires hacia atrás – dijo la joven picta cuando Mimi volteó su cabeza para ver de lejos la acción que se realizaba – Nunca se mira hacia atrás cuando se sale de una batalla ¿No te lo ha enseñado tu capitana?

-¿Qué?- dijo Mimi anonadada - pero ¿cómo…?

-No te preocupes – respondió la joven con una sonrisa – ustedes no nos han visto nunca, pero nosotros siempre; en especial cuando acampan cerca de un bosque de pinos. Los pictos sabemos que los 58 guerreros son mujeres. A nosotros no se nos hace extraño, como ves, estamos acostumbrados a que las mujeres luchen como hombres en una batalla… me llamo Scarlet.

-Yo soy Mimi…

-Lo sé – respondió la joven con una ligera risa, mientras se alejaban más y más del Ness.

Luego de una larga caminata ya lograban ver de lejos las tenues antorchas del pequeño castillo de la familia principal del Clan Andrew.


End file.
